


ushijima, the most caring man on the planet. a y/n

by facetiousmotives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships, Other, Self-Insert, Shiratorizawa, Sleepy Cuddles, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Ushijma x Reader, brief comfort, gender neutral reader, my sister made me write this, ushijima - Freeform, ushijima would be the most caring man on the planet, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousmotives/pseuds/facetiousmotives
Summary: Ushijima receives a call from y/n (reader). He goes to their house afterward and briefly comforts them.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	ushijima, the most caring man on the planet. a y/n

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's quite vague when it gets to the comfort part. I'm not very good with y/n's, so it was difficult to write. Enjoy nonetheless, if you're interested.

Ushijima’s phone vibrated against his nightstand, lightly illuminating the dark room. He turned over, pressing accept, as he was unable to sleep anyway. It’d been some time since he’d been awake this late.

“Hey, Ushijima.”

He was surprised to hear their voice, they’d never called him before, and he neglected to check the caller ID before accepting.

“Hello, y/n. What’re you doing at this hour?”

“Nothing. Needed to hear your voice.” Something was off, their usual lively tone wasn’t present.

“Oh. Something wrong, darling?” Ushijima’s voice was genuine in his concern.

“No, it’s fine.” 

“Please do not lie to me. May I come over?” 

“Is that okay? Shouldn’t you be sleeping? You have practice tomorrow.”

“It is fine, I can’t sleep anyhow. Give me ten minutes.”

“...Okay.” Their voice flooded with relief, but what was the relief from?

Ushijima rose in the dark, locating his gym shorts and school hoodie to dress himself. On his way out of the small room, he grabbed the jaw-string bag hanging on the door; which contained his wallet and other necessities. Tendou’s distinguishable bright hair popped up over the bunk-bed bar, his chin resting on his hand to stare at his roommate. 

“Where’re ya going, Toshi?” His curious voice remained quiet as to not wake anyone through the thin walls.

“Somebody’s house, they need me at the moment.” Although it was dark, Tendou could clearly imagine Ushijima’s eyes glimmering when he spoke that way.

“Alright, I ain’t gonna stop you if it’s someone you care about. Have fun, enjoy your little episode of rebellion against curfew~.”

Ushijima nodded, turning to lock the door before making his way down the corridor. After quiet steps, he reached the end of the hall, silently swiping his school ID to exit the building. The walk to his car was short, as his long legs assisted him in getting far with only a jog. 

The drive to their house was almost dreadfully long. They lived almost ten minutes away from Shiratorizawa's dorms, and although that didn't seem to be very long, it's a long time when you're tired at night. He arrived at their smaller house, parking in their driveway. There were no cars in the driveway, which puzzled him. Their parents were usually home at night, the few times he was there, at least.

He stalked to the door, texting them instead of knocking. Disrupting a neighborhood this late at night would not be a good idea, he had decided.

Shortly after, he received a text from them. "The door's unlocked, let yourself in. I'm in my room."

He opened the door, letting himself in as instructed. Glad he remembered the way, he made his way down the hall to their room. A quiet creak of the door made them pop their head up quickly from their bed, their hair bouncing a bit.

"Oh. It's just you. Hey." 

“Hello.” Their room was dim and small, but they sat on a bed centered in their room. The queen bed had several blankets and pillows, and they were burrowed underneath it all. Ushijima wouldn’t have been able to see them had they not adjusted themself to sit up slightly, resting their head against the headboard.

“You can come and sit or something,” they patted the area next to them.

He nodded, climbing onto the bed. He laid next to them in the same way they were laying, straight down with his head hitting the headboard. 

They laid in comfortable silence, the warmth of the room helping to lift the little tension that was present. 

“Y/n?”

“Hm?” 

“Is there anything you need?” He asked with a concerned tone, shifting his head to look at them. He had to look down to meet their eyes.

They looked around the room for only a second, then looked at him again. “No, I’m glad you even came.”

“Okay. Then, do you need a hug? Tendou tells me people like hugs when they are sad.”

They tittered, “Well, Tendou’s right, sure.”

“Here.” Ushijima patted his stomach, motioning that they could lay on him. 

They scooted out of the blanket and moved to lay on his stomach. They laid their hands on top of each other, on his chest, and then rested their chin on their hands.

“Comfy?” Ushijima asked.

They smiled at him, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Only a few minutes passed before they were both, to their surprise, drowsy. Ushijima struggled to keep his eyes open when he spoke, “Y/n, I have to be back at the dorms before morning. I cannot stay all night.”

“I know. It’s fine, but can we stay like this for a little while longer?”

“Of course.”

The two laid in warmth, falling asleep only minutes after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you did; I hope I could help in some way.


End file.
